Fishing Love
by SnarkySnarky
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl.She likes fishing. Pretty simple, right? Wrong! What happens when she meets 32 year old Edward - Charlie's friend? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_**ped·o·phile **(pěd'ə-fīl')  
n. An adult who is sexually attracted to a child or children.  
_

People say a pedophile is a person (most commonly male), who stalks children, and thinks dirty or sexual thoughts. I couldn't agree more. But after an encounter with a certain important individual, I have started questioning this meaning.

What if the victim had a mutual want for that persons attraction, or if their's matched? What if the man happened to be in his 30's,and a doctor – who is very well payed?

What if the victim is a seventeen year old girl, who has fallen head over heels for this so called pedophile? What if they had a love that was so unconditional, that it was bordering the line of twisted?

What ifs,

the world is filled with them.

But...

What do you call a child who is sexually attracted to the adult? Are they shunned? Do people turn their heads in disgust?

No.

Of course, not.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story.


	2. Edward

fa⋅ther

–noun

A male parent.

"Hey Bells!" My dad screamed. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, readjusting myself for comfort.

"Bella!!" He repeated, more of a whine this time. I dug my head into my pillow, trying to fall asleep again.

"Isabella Swan!" My father screeched. I turned onto my back and sighed. I could heard Charlie walking up the stairs, stomping slightly.

_Oh boy, here we go..._

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, but kept my hands draped over my eyelids. I sighed.

"Bella!" My daddy hissed. I turned my head to look at him. "What?" I asked. His emotionless face turned into a frown.

"Bella, it's 1:30. Wake up!" Charlie growled, and sure enough, my bedside clock read: 1:37 pm.

"Dad, what do you want?" I asked sleepily. His sour expression lightened slightly. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm going down to the lake, you coming?" He asked smugly, like he already knew the answer.

"Hell, yes!" I screamed, jumping off my bed. Charlie just chuckled and walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

"Kay, daddy. I'm ready!" I yelled, running down the stairs. Due to the fact that I have as much balance as baby sitting on a ball – this was a bad decision. I hurled to the ground, and down the last 12 steps of the staircase.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, his eyes still asphyxiated on his newspaper. I slowly got up and nodded. I've had worse.

I reached up into the into the cabinet, and stuck Pop Tart in my mouth. I walked back to the living room, and plopped down into the love-seat.

"Bella, do you want to take your truck?" Charlie asked, standing up. He began running around the room, taking things and shoving then in his pockets.

"Mm-hm.." I mumbled, still chewing on my chocolate Pop Tart. I quickly shoved the rest of the delicious confection into my mouth, and put my shoes on.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

The lake really was beautiful. Even after the countless times I've been here, it's beauty never ceases to amaze me. I know since I'm seventeen and a girl, it might seem weird that I enjoy fishing. But theres something about the feeling of the rod in your hand, giving you an empowered feeling.( hehe, no dirty pun intended.)

I remember the first time I went fishing with my dad...

I was about 7, and my mom was out with her friends. Charlie had made fishing plans, so he took me with him. At first I didn't really like it, but then I felt a tug. Oh, that tug. Just a small tug, sent my senses into an overdrive. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, my breath quickening. The tugs adventurously became stronger and stronger. I called Charlie, and he helped me get the fish out of the water.

That day I caught my first fish; a 2 lbs catfish. I felt great, uplifted, almost....euphoric. I've gone fishing with my dad ever weekend since.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I called back. Looking at my father who had a smile on his face, and a gorgeous man standing beside him.

Wait,

a gorgeous man?

Well, gorgeous wasn't a good enough description.

This man was a heavenly.

His hair was the most oddest shade of copper, like a penny you'd find on the road, and treasure it just because you found it. It was messy, but in a I-don't-give-a-shit-what-I-look-like-but-I'm-delicious-anyway, way. Ugh, I just wanted to run my hands through it.

His face was pale, but not in a scary way. It was a beautiful alabaster, like snow you'd watch falling out your window – knowing it won't last for long, but enjoying it while it's here. His jaw was angular, but soft at the same time. His nose looked like it had been carved my a famous stone carver. And his eyes.....

Oh, his eyes....

There were such a shocking green – there are no ways to describe them. It looked like there was electricity in them, like a smoldering energy trying to escape. His lashes were long, almost more then normal for a guy. Not that he's a regular guy.

His lips were pouty and oh-so kissable. Their light pink color standing out on his pale face. His mouth was open slightly, viewing his red tongue and the bright shiny white of his teeth. The things I wanted to do with that mouth...ugh.

As I focused on the whole picture of his perfection, my knees went weak.

"Bella, this is Edward." Charlie said sternly, gesturing at the godly figure beside him. Edward smiled, his pearly white teeth gleaming. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said causally, holding out his arm. I clasped in with my own and shook it. A shock ran from my finger tips all the way to my toes. I looked up Edward through my eyelashes. His smile had shrunken, eyes widening. I pulled my hand away.

"Yeah, pleasure to have your company." I said, shyly. His grin had returned, full force.

"Okay, Bells. Why don't you get your rod." Charlie suggested. I looked away from Edward's splendid face, and got my fishing tackle in order.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

"So, like fishing?" He asked. I chuckled. I can already see where this conversation is going.

"Hmm, I might. What would make you think that?" I asked innocently. Gazing at him through my eyelashes. He shifted form one leg to the other.

"Well, the beautiful pole in your hand..." He said. I giggled. His eyes popped out of his head in realization. "uh...that's...uh.." He started spluttering. I laughed him again.

"Don't worry. I think your pole is great too." I teased. He gasped. I turned my head towards him. He looked....uncomfortable. My eyes trailed down his incredible physique, until I got to a certain part on his anatomy.

uh...

"...and apparently so is your tent." I joked. He looked down and groaned. I giggled. This was probably the most I've laughed in one day.

"I'll be back." He mumbled, walking away.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

"So, Bells....how do ya like Edward?" Charlie asked, leaning his fishing rod against the metal railing. I turned my head and smiled.

"He's pretty cool." I said, thinking back to want happened earlier. Which confused me.

"How old is he?" I asked, curiously. One of my eyebrows lifting. Charlie was gazing at the water, his expression impossible to read.

"Thirty two." He said quietly. I gasped. That's not possible! That is so wrong!

"Makes me feel like an old man." My dad laughed. His face softened immensely. Charlie wasn't very old. He had creases on his forehead, and crows-feet. But he still had a full head of hair, and a shining personality.

"Daddy..." I started. He turned his head and looked at me. I shut up.

- - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - -

"Hey, Edward. You headin' out too?" My father asked. I glanced over to where Edward's stuff was, and he really was packing up.

"Well, it is getting kind of late..." He trailed off. He put his backpack on, holding his rod in one hand – which was in two pieces.

"Why don't you come over? We did catch a lot of fish, Bells can cook them up." Charlie suggested. Edward flashed another one of his amazing smiles.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Dad, can you drive my truck back?" I asked. "I have a headache." I explained. My dad nodded, and got into the cab. Just as was about to step in – Edward cleared his throat.

"Um, Excuse me. But I don't know the directions to your house." Edward announced. I smiled.

"I can ride with you...if that's okay?" I imposed, sweetly. He looked down warmly at me.

"Of course." He said, beautifully.

I smiled and walked over to his car – a silver Volvo from the looks of it. I stepped into the shiny car and grinned, awaiting what was to come form this infatuating stranger.


	3. Awkward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Alright, u kool kats!**

**Check this out!**

**this is just a little treat for all u guys who guessed!**

**if u want more, review review review!**

***remember, if u guess correctly i am your writing slave.***

**FYI - this is not an actual full chapter.  
**

* * *

This was awkward.

No, scratch that. This, was _mega _awkward.

Edward may be tasty, but he has not said a word the whole entire car ride.

Hmm...

"Do have a speech disability, by any chance?" I said nonchalantly.

He was startled.

"Uh, what?"

_Shut up, Bella._

"Well, you have conversed with me about as much as a paraplegic deaf man."

He chuckled.

_Oh, my god._

"Well, pretty girls do make me speechless." He winked.

Cue panty drop.

"Umm...turn right." I mumbled.

He turned right.

_Now. What? _My mind challenged, in a venomous tone.

"I really don't see how you can stand it." I blurted out. The filter between my mind and my speech obviously disintegrating.

One of his delicious eyebrows pulled up.

"Do go on.."

I sighed.

"Spending time with my senile father, day after day, while you could be doing productive things, like someone your age." I ranted.

He busted.

A loud, velvety, boisterous laugh permeated the air. Like a thick cloud of beautiful, confusing mind-fuck dust.

"I should be the one asking why you are wasting your life away with a pole in your hand, not vice versa!" he bellowed. I was slightly concerned about his ability to drive at this point.

I giggled. Even while sitting in a car talking to a beautiful man, immaturity cannot escape me.

"Okay, enough awkwardness. Tell me, what is your favourite band?" he asked. I was taken aback slightly, but then groaned in distaste.

"Don't make me pick one!" I pleaded, looking up a him through my lashes. He squinted his eyes.

"Fine then, top five."

I smiled widely.

"Alright. Escape the Fate, defiantly." I said confidently.

He shook his head.

"Another Ronnie obsessed fool..." he trailed off disapprovingly.

"Pfft. As if. Craig is the shit, Ronnie needed help." I said.

"But your heart lies in another." he speculated.

"Oh yes, Max is my ultimate fantasy." I swooned.

He chuckled.

"Okay, next." he spoke smoothly.

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment.

"Aqua."

"Aqua?"

"Aqua."

"What are you smoking?" he joked.

"Something serious." I teased back.

"Please explain yourself." he demanded.

"I don't know if I can. My father introduced me to them at the ripe age of 5, and what can I say, I'm hooked." I spoke lightly, earning another light chuckle from Edward.

"Charlie, an Aqua fan?" Edward mused.

"Hard to believe, I know." I laughed along.

"Alright, continue." he suggested.

"Oh, this one is easy." I smiled.

"Flight of the Conchords." I spoke confidently.

His mouth gaped open.

_Good going, now he thinks you're a major nerd._

"You are perhaps the most amazingly perfect human being I have ever met." he spoke softly.

I blushed.

His eyes where trained on the road, his jaw flexed. I want to lick that jaw.

Then I remembered.

"Holy shit, I almost forgot!" I shouted abnormally loud.

Edward was startled.

"What?!" he snapped.

I blushed.

"Brokencyde. I like Brokencyde." I whispered meekly.

He chuckled.

"_BC13 motherfuckers." _he mumbled under his breath.

I couldn't help laughing.

And he started laughing.

And I kept laughing.

And we continued laughing, and laughing, and laughing. All the way home.

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Ps. For all of you that guessed, you flatter me SO much! Thank you!!!!**

**lotsa love,**

**SnarkySnarky**


	4. Sunday

Author's Note:

**Fanfiction is going to kill me.**

**So here i was, finishing this wonderful chapter for y'all, which i was really excited for. I was just finishing up some bits and pieces when..BAM! GONE! DEAD!...this chapter died. It just shut off. I was so freaking horrified. I believe my ladylike response was "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" So i had to transfer it to a different file type, email it to myself on a different account, restart my comp, transfer it back to the previous file type, and email it back to myself. So, there you go guys, i wasted precious sleeping time to get this out to you, Reviews would be appreciated. **

* * *

Sun·day [suhn-dey, -dee]

–noun

1.

the first day of the week, observed as the Sabbath by most Christian sects.

"You can be as loud as the hell you want when your makin' love-"

Dear, Jesus.

"You can be as loud as the hell you want-"

My ears, my precious ears.

"You can as loud-"

"Charlie Swan!" I yelled out. The earsplitting noise ceased at once.

Thank fuck.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not wearing underwear today-"

I groaned and shoved my head under my my aqua spotted pillow. My father screeching Avenue Q songs at the top of his lungs in the shower, another thing I can cross off on my list of things I don't need to witness before my death.

Other then my father's migraine worthy lackluster singing skills, life had been rather disappointing. Edward had left about an hour ago, after an awkward dinner filled with small talk and topics boring enough to put me in a mild comma, Charlie's shower concert was more then slightly welcome.

I guess overall Edward was pretty neat, and hot as a fucking coal. If only he wasn't in his thirties, and I was legal, it could actually work. Only if...

Stop it, Bella. Don't fill your head with useless thoughts.

I took a long breath, I closed my eyes, and I thought.

I thought about obnoxious noise permeating the air.

I thought about what tomorrow would bring.

But most importantly, I thought of the bronze haired man who will rule my dreams.

- - - - - - - - -

"The sun is shining, its a lovely day-"

"Please, just stop." I groaned. I flipped myself over in my navy blue comforter. The day didn't have to start now. The sun would still be there in three hours, no need to rush.

"Isabella, you know what day it is." my father said quietly. I turned to face him.

"I do?" I gave my best confused expression, considering I wanted to clock him with my fist, and get some more snooze time.

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

"It's Sunday." he said thoughtfully. I squinted my eyes.

Sunday.

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

_Sunday._

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Awwe, Daddy." I pouted. He glared at my pleading expression.

"Not. Gonna. Work." he said cryptically. I continued my persuasion.

"But, Daddy..." I pleaded. He walked out of my room without so much as a second thought.

"Downstairs in 10." he mumbled as he went through the door way.

Fuck.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ew...Daddy...this is so gross!" I screeched. My fingers drenched in thick sticky liquid.

"You gotta do,what you gotta do." he said smugly. A small smile plastered on his face. I grimaced. The little fucker was enjoying this.

He chuckled quietly to himself and focused his attention back to the black and white newspaper. His feet were propped onto the coffee table. In my haste to get downstairs, I completely neglected putting make up on, styling my hair into anything more then a messy bun, and wearing anything decent. Nothing screams 'sexy' like a heavily stained tank-top and faded green cutoffs. Tasty.

Ew. Ew. Ew.

Sorting through the compost was not my idea of a fun-filled Sunday afternoon. But at least it gave me time to think. Think about anything but the thick, smelly, rotting, disease infested goop that dripped from my gloved fingers.

Yes, very comforting.

The doorbell interrupted my internal sarcasm. Oh, goodie, something else to make my day go even more down the crapper. I huffed. I'm fucking 17, I should be doing other teenager things, not spending hours sifting through last night's leftovers.

"Oh, hello, Edward." Charlie said from down the hall.

Hold the goddamn, motherfucking, banana phone.

No, no, no, no,no.

Footsteps noisily clattered down the hardwood floor, making me grimace with each loud, taunting footstep. There was quiet murmuring exchanged, and a few god-like chuckles.

This cannot be happening.

"Sorry, for interrupting, Charlie. Bella forgot this in my car." Edward explained, his beautiful voice bouncing across the dining-room, and out the sliding door leading to the back yard, where I was currently kneeling in decomposable materials.

"Oh, why don't you go give it to her, I'll brew some Joe." My father said cheerfully. I do believe he may have a man-crush on Eddie over here. Huh. Go figure.

I was terrified. I heard more footsteps, the sliding of a glass door, and a gasp.

Dear, Jesus.

My body was frozen in horror, but somehow I managed to onto my feet. I turned my body around so I was facing the gorgeous creature. He looked hot – as usual. This time dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and tight black jeans.

Swoon.

"Um, here." he said bluntly, handing over a colourful, star covered bracelet. I took it.

"Um, thanks." I swiped it quickly. I looked at his gorgeous face once more, and noticed that his eye-line was focused at my abdomen. Huh.

"Yeah, I'll just go now..." he said awkwardly, like his train of thought was somewhere else.

"Yeah..." I agreed. With a small smile, and a polite wave, he was gone. But I was still thinking about his odd stare. I looked down at my flat tummy, and gasped.

There in the shape of a heart, was the biggest, worst smelling, horribly coloured, Compost stain I have ever seen. Then all of the events of today had started to pool in my brain.

Edward was here. I look like trailer trash. Edward saw me looking like trailer trash. I have a horrible stain on my barely decent shirt. Edward saw me looking like trailer trash, with a giant stain on my inappropriate attire.

I screamed.

I screamed,very, very loudly.

FML.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's just one of those days, ya know?**

**Alright!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And btw...this story has 30 reviews, make it 40 and I shall be your slave forever.**

**And that would be a fun time ;)**

**and if i can get more then a "good job." or "update soon." that would be great. i wanna know what im doing right, or what im doing wrong.  
**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**V**


	5. AN

Peoples!!!!!

please please PLEASE, but my "Scribble Board" on alert, it is rather important..


End file.
